My New Home
by booknerd998
Summary: Clary's new life living at the instatute...well her mom lives with Luke
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone I know some people might like this so here is Clary's life at the institute. This is really short less than 500 words but it is just a try so if you want me to continue R&R**

The last two months had been the best in my life. Why you might ask? Well where do I start….I didn't have to go to school my mom said I could train as long as I did my studies with Jace and Izzy as well. I lived right down town with my best friend close by. We haven't been attacked by a demon in three weeks which is a new record but then I guess that we killed them all between the two wars. Oh ya and I forgot to say that I live across the hall from my boyfriend! (or would h be my fiancé since he gave me a promise ring but I haven't told my mom yet and I just wear it as a necklace? Oh well I know I love him with all my heart so it doesn't matter what I call him e is my Jace) and if I can't sleep I can just cross the hall and curl up with him. ya my life was perfect. So here I was in my room agents the head board drawing Jace well he played with my fingers. We were just sitting there when he asked me "Clary why do you love me" "what?" I asked confused as to why he would ask the "why do you love me when you are the best person I have ever met. You will walk into anything as long as it will help the people you love and you woke me up from my endless slumber of just killing things but why do you love me?" why did I love Jace? He was sweet and I knew he loved me more than anything but why did I love him? "I love you cuz you are you and you might not show it to everyone but if you let yourself love someone and not just see them as someone you can kill or challenge you love them with all your heart." I said to him well putting down my sketchpad "that is why I love you" I said well moving to sit on his lap. "I love you too clary" he said well moving closer to me with every word when our lips touched I got the normal feeling of electricity. Before I knew it we both had out tops off and his hands were starting up my back. I didn't know if we would go as far as we did my first week of living here well his mom and dad were in way and Izzy was at Simon's but it might have bone there before Izzy came in saying "hey guys mom wants you…omg get a room!" "Izzy if you didn't notice we are in a room, Clary's room and we had the door closed so you walked in on us." Jace said well putting his shirt back on and handing me mine from the floor. "Well you win there but mom wants to see you two in the kitchen." Izzy said before taking off to god knows were in the huge place. "well" Jace said "my mom might think the worst if we don't get down there soon" he said holding out his hand for me and we walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

**Tell me was this good or bad? I need things to happen I you have ideas PM me and we can talk **

**Ttyl booknerd998**


	2. OMG Not Jace

**Hey so I got people liking this so I am going to continue so here is the first full chapter of MNH(my new home)**

When we got to the kitchen his mom was sitting at the table with two chairs across facing her. We sat down not sure if we were in trouble and instead of me leaning on him like normal we just held hands. "so as you know Clary has been training for three months two of which she was living here and she can beat both Alec and Isabella so I was thinking that since she has done her writing test it was time for her physical test " she said. omg did she just say what I think she said…I would be a full shadow hunter if I passed the physical. I could go out with them and not worry if my friends would never come back cuz I would be with them. I looked over at Jace and smiled well he smiled back I could see I his eyes that he was worried I guess with the worry I get whenever they go out demon hunting but I just gave his hand a squeeze and he saw how happy I was and gave a genuine smile. To show he was happy for me and proud of me even though it might be dangerous.

I went into the training room in my shorts and a crop top. If Jace was my teacher today we would not be learning but today I have someone from idrice to do my physical. I am older than most shadow hunters are when they do this so I had an official person to do it her name was Mr. Youngblood. He made me do push ups and sit ups. I did flips and kicks. And once I was all sticky and my muscles felt like they were on fire she gave me something that surprised the hell out of me. "ok for your final test is to spare one of the people who you will be hunting with and I know that you can beat Alec and Isabelle Lightwood so you are going to challenge Jace in a match" omg did she just say I had to challenge Jace my boyfriend Jace oh by the angle this was going to end well. The last time we spared together it ended with a heated make out session this was so going to be fun…not. Jace walked in with his trade mark smirk but in his eyes I saw love and I saw guilt. He knew that he couldn't hold back since he would get in trouble but he also didn't want to hurt my chances of becoming a full shadow hunter. We got into position to start; we were the middle of the room facing off. I ran at Jace and faked a punch ready to kick him off his feet but he knew that move and neatly jumped over my leg. He tried to wind me but I back tucked out of the way. I had to smile at myself I never thought I would be able to do back tucks but that was before training, now I could do them with ease Jace brought me out of my thoughts as he tried to punch me. I caught his hand and sent him down with a karate move he thought me. The battle seemed to go on for a long time like that we would both get a step forward then move back two. The instructor finally told us to stop and I was out of breath and slick with sweat. On look at Jace and I knew he was too but he had a proud look in his eyes that I had lasted so long agents him when he was trying to beat me. "Well I will mail the results of your test within the next two days good job" and with that she left the institute, leaving me alone with Jace, "wow Clary good job she had to stop us cuz you lasted so long with me. ya know I find that very hot that a girl that almost kicked my butt." Jace said to break the silence. I laughed at him then walked out the door but not before saying "don't worry Jace you don't have to here Alec saying that you got beat up by your girlfriend…yet" and with that I went to have a shower I felt really disgusting

**Hey so how was this chapter? Tell me be low come on tell me…till next time**

**Booknerd998.**


	3. Running And Running

**Hey I will tell you why I haven't been on all week at the end but just so you know **

**1. The italics are for Clary's dream**

**2. I am a teenage girl who doesn't make money not a best selling auther who's book is going to be a movie**

It had been a week since I had done the physical. Robert and Merissa were in idris**(is that how you spell it tell me in a review if I am wrong)** getting the results well Izzy and Alec were out so me and Jace had the institute to ourselves. We were sitting in the library cuddling. Yes I know what you would think, Jace cuddling never but we were well watching a movie on my portable DVD player since he wouldn't let me ask the lightwoods for a TV. He said it was a mindless thing that I don't need but he let me use my portable DVD player to watch a movie with him. Apparently I fell asleep because the next thing I knew Jace was caring my to my room. He tucked me into bed and was a bought to leave but I took his hand well I said "Jace don't leave me" "I will never leave you let me just go get so track pants on" "okay" I was almost asleep when I felt him come back. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head well saying "night my love see you when you open your eyes" and with that I shifted into my dream.

"_come on clary we are going to be late for Magnus' party" Jace said "I am going as fast as I can in the stupid shoes Izzy gave me to wear" "don't complain Clary I can sprint in what you are wearing now" Izzy said "well you have practice and I don't" I was going to say more when a demon cam and attacked Jace a block away. I then ran as fast as I could not care if I flashed anyone only thing that mattered was getting to Jace. But the faster I ran the farther away from him I got. I keep running and running till I could barely see him. I had tears running as I had to watch as the demon kill the love of my life. Right there I felt like I was falling through the ski at 100 mils an hour and then as he lay dead I hit the ground and died with him. _

"Clary I'm right here its ok I am right here" Jace said pulling me into his lap well I just let the tears run down my face. When I had finally calmed down I told him what my dream was bought. When I was done he just held me tighter well telling me he was all right into my hair. Once I calmed down Jace kissed me on the cheek and tucked me back in well sliding next to me "its ok Clary" he said "if a demon ever tries to kill me they will have another thing coming if they think I will die and not come back to you" "I love you" was the last thing I heard before sleep pulled me in

**Hey sorry a bought the update but I have a good reason for anyone who doesn't know the Mark of Athena came out on Tuesday so I have been reading all week review plz **

**Till next time booknerd998**


	4. I Miss You

**hey i was off school yesterday so i got this done R&R bookerd998**

I woke up to Jace looking at me. His eyes had a look of such love in his eyes I just lean in and kissed him well he kissed me with so much love I thought I was going to explode. I never thought I would meet the love of my life at a young age but I have here stories of teen romances falling apart because they have been together too long and It scares me but I know Jace would never hurt me like that the only way I think he would hurt me would be for him to die in battle but I would have to live through it, I would be half a person but I would have to live with only being half of me since part of me would always belong to Jace. I was so lost in thought I didn't relies he had pulled back "what's wrong Clare" he asked me and I knew he was worried since he only calls me Clare when he is worried "nothing Jace, I was just thinking bought how I wasn't really happy before when we thought the we were brother and sister. That is in the past so I just want to live in the now with you, I love you." "I love you too Clary" I leaned in, and kissed him. It was going farther and farther Jace had his shirt off and his hands were moving to the hem of mine, but good things always come to an end as Izzy came in to tell us that both of our parents were here with the results of my test. I was really scared but Jace took my hand and with one look in his eyes I saw he was exited for me and knew I did my best. I took his hand and we headed to the kitchen like we had done the week before.

Then we got there Maryse and Robert were at one end of the oval table with my mom and Luke at the other tip. Alec and Izzy were on one side and there were two empty chairs for me and Jace across from them. Jace went and sat down well I went and hugged my mom and Luke "I miss you already" I said "we miss you to baby" my mom said before I went and sat next to Jace. He took my hand as Maryse started "as you all know Clary took her test to become a full shadow hunter. The Clave would have mailed the letter but we had stuff we had to do in idrice so we got the letter well we were there but we told them not to tell us what you got so Clary here you go" she said well passing me an official looking envelope. My hands were shaking slightly as I picked it up and opened it. I held my breath as I took it out and unfolded it and it said, Congratulations, you are now part of the Clave for farther information or questions please visit idric. Everyone was looking at me as I read the short note over and over a gene keeping a straight face so they didn't know what I was reading. I think Jace had read it over my shoulder but he wasn't going to give it away. Finally I heard Isabelle saying "oh for god's sake either Clary tell us or if you can't talk Jace tell us since we all know you read it over her shoulder" Jace looked at me and I smiled at him before turning to the rest of the table and saying "I passed " was all I could get out before my mom was hugging me and saying how proud she was of me despite the fact that she never wanted me to know a bought this life of demons, downworlders and shadowhunters but she was happy I could find something and someone I love. After the adolts congraduated me Izzy and Alec came over and Izzy tackled me in a hug talking a bought how she wont be the only girl when they go out shadow hunting and how she would get to dress me up and make Jace at a loss for words weekly. I looked at Alec but he just shook his head at his sister and told me good job. Once they left it was only me and Jace in the kitchen, he looked at me and I could see the love and the pride in his eyes. "I can't believe how far you have come Clary when I first met you, you were a Mundie girl who was threatening to call the police and now you are a shadow hunter. It amazes me to think of the girl who thought my sensor was a cell phone and used it to kill a demon to the girl who will let Isabelle dress her up to go kill demons at a bar. You are the most amazing person I know" Jace said stepping closer and closer with each word till he was right in front of me and before I could answer he was there kissing me. I reacted as soon as he did putting my arms behind his head well he put his around my waist. We were pulling apart for air when Izzy spoke up from behind me "ok you are happy for Clary but now it is time to stop sucking face. It is 5 so I need Clary to eat something then to get to my room by 6 so I can get her ready or her first Friday night demon hunting at pandemonium." She said before turning and leaving. "Ok then, what do u want to do for dinner" Jace asked me. "Can I make pasta I don't feel like going out before we go to the club?" "as long as it is edible and it won't make me sick" I just shook my head at him "yes I am going to kill my boyfriend with pasta, maybe that can be a new way for killing demons" I said "oh we already tried that, but the demons could smell how bad it was and wouldn't eat it when Izzy came out dressed as a waitress." He said with a smirk "well if you won't eat something someone makes here where would you like to go?" I asked him "well I want to take you out t tikis for something to eat." "ok let me go get my coat" and with that we left. Dinner went by in a blur of talking and laughing we got back with five minutes to spare but Izzy was waiting for me "Clary where were you we only have three ours till we have to leave." "Izzy three hours is lots of time to get ready and it is only five fifty five I have five minutes to get to your rom so am going to put my jacket away then I will be there now you go get ready for me" I said before I left for my room pulling Jace with me. I put my jacket on my bed then Jace walked me to his sister door "good luck I will see you in three hours or I will think that Isabelle killed you" "haha very funny Jace, see you in three hours." I said before kissing him on the cheek and slipping into my death of a room.


	5. Pandemonium

**Hey people third chapter since Saturday, the odds were in my favor…. Sorry I just finished watching the Hunger Games with my Daddy and it is like 1am here so R&R**

As soon as I entered the room Isabelle shoved me into the bathroom with a towel and told me to have a shower. When I was done I came out in my bra and underwear, she pushed me onto a chair and blow-dried my hair then put into a high ponytail and it came down in ringlets. The she started on my face, giving me smoky eyes and bright red lips. She dressed me in a short black and green dress with lace shall over it to cover my arms and runes. All in all that took two of the three hours. Before she pushed me out of the room was the first time she talked to me and she just said "ok so we leave I one hour, please don't kiss Jace or work up a sweat, and don't mess up your hair or anything. Get it. Good" she said slamming the door on my face. So that I didn't mess up Isabelle's master peace I sat at my desk drawing when a rune came to me it looked almost like a sun that had long curly wisps I knew what its name was it was an irresistible rune it would only work on people who I don't know you and people you were trying to trick. It was the perfect time to try so I grabbed my steel and drew a small one on my left arm just before my elbow. By the time I was done Izzy was at my door. "Ok I don't know what you are doing, but it is time to go make Jace have a heart attack." She said and I had barley enough time to put my steel away before she pulled me away.

We snuck into the kitchen where we were meeting the boys. I saw Jace was in his favourite "sexy" jacket as I had heard him call it one time. He had on a black shirt, and black jeans. He was talking to Alec who had his back to us as we came in. the look on Jace's face was hysterical, I think his heart stopped when he saw me in Izzys outfit. "You guys ready to go?" "Uh…umm….ya." "Ok Jace let's try to form a complete sentence." I said to him before he could stumble for words agene I grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator. We were in the cab before he got his voice back "Clary…..you look…..beautiful." he said "you don't look bad yourself, back in you sexy jacket." I said back "oh ya you were there oh well I don't want to run my jacket up the flag pole it would be a waste of its sexy-ness." He said with his trade mark smirk. Before I knew it we were a block away from Pandemonium. We paid the driver the me and Izzy said good bye to the guys so to any demons there it would look like we were alone. We wated in the line for five minutes before I saw Jace and Alec get in line five people behind us. They could have used a glimmer and snuck in the back but I think Jace wanted to make sure I got in without someone trying to rape me or something like that, he can be really overprotective.

Once inside me and Izzy went to the bar and looked around we spotted a demon almost right away. He looked human well human for this place. He had green hair that had blue spots and green cat like eyes. I texted Jace and told him we were going to get him into the back room. He texted back _ok but be careful Clare see you soon. _Me and Izzy made our way over to him. we were dancing with him for am minute before Izzy whispered in his ear but all I got was something a bought a three some and we were heading to the back room where I met Jace, Izzy and Alec for the first time when I thought they were messed . I was so lost in thought that the next thing I knew we were in the back room, the demon had one hand around me and one around Izzy. Then a blade flew in and hit the demon in the chest. Jace came out of the shadows "that is for touching my sister and girlfriend, demon" he said and when he said demon he said it like it was the worst word he could think of. Jace then came over to me putting his arms around me making sure the demon didn't hurt me well Alec sort of did the same thing to his sister, more like asked if she was ok without the kisses or the touching. We went back out and checked for demons but there were none so we went to the dance floor well Izzy and Alec went to the bar grabbing a table for the fore of us. We danced for an hour or two before we went to the bar got the siblings who were so drunk, Izzy took off her shoes so she didn't fall and Alec who was wearing running shoes did too but because they were making him stumble around(but I don't think it was the shoes). When we got back to the institute I went straight to bed but it wasn't my bed. I got PJ's on and went into jade room before he got back from getting Alec to bed.

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter so I am having a good week three chapters. It is cuz here in Canada it was thanks giving last weekend and had Monday off. Also I should have the next one up before next Saturday since were had reports come out for how we are doing in school so far this week and next Thursday I only have a half day and I have Friday off too so press that lonely button down there the one that says review plz press it or I will make a clone of Jace and keep him hostage. Oh did I tell you people my friend from school's dad is working on the set of CoB and she got me a bracelet saying when it filmed. Oh also I finished MoA and the ending is killing me why….why a cliff I can't wait a year I will die I tell you die! It is mahogany!Sorry it is like 2 am and I am writing any way bye booknerd998**


	6. the next week

**Hey guys sorry for a late update but I'm sorry I had stuff ….school and friend and family stuff….ok maybe not but I had writers block so if anyone has any ideas pm me or review please, on a another note I have awesome news…ok so everyone should know that they are making a Mortal Interments movie and my friend from school 's dad is working on the set so on Friday she is skipping school (I know bad but whatever) to go down to the set to meet Cassandra Clare, maybe Lilly Collins and maybe Jamie Campbell and she said she would get my copy of CoLS sinned but she has it in her locker anyway so we are both excited about that…. Any way in other news I have an 85.25 average so far…so onto the story**

**Clary: what about me **

**Me: oh ya Clary has something to say**

**Clary: I have met Booknerd998 and she is not a read head or the awesome person who created me…..bye!**

**Me: Bye Clary! Say hi to Jace for me! Now onto the story!**

The next week was uneventful. Rebecca came to town and I hung out with her and Simon a lot. Jace and I trained, but other than that not much, Izzy got sick so we weren't going out as a group this week to find demons. I was in my room reading a new book I got the week before called Mark of Athena by rick Riorden. Ever since I found out about the world of demons I always wondered what other world's people write about is really real. But I can't dwell on if there are Greek gods or not(and if there were I really wanted to be on Aphrodite's good side). Any way the ending sucked it was a sweet loving moment but it was also a cliff hanger. I had just finished when Jace came in with a makeup bag, curling iron and a dress in his hands, and him being the erodent boy he is I had to get my two cents in "oh my Jace I'm glad you are finally not embarrassed to be seen cross-dressing" he didn't say anything just put the stuff down then he pinned me to the bed "I am not the Vampire, I do not cross-dress. Oh by the way Izzy is coming here in half an hour to get you ready she is feeling well enough to help you get ready for our date" he said heading towards the door "oh by the way, Happy Birthday Clary!" he said or yelled at me before running out of the room most likely to train before getting ready for the date he has planned.

When Izzy came into my room she looked fine. Since I thought she was sick and that was why we weren't going demon hunting. "You were never sick were you?" I asked as she plugged in her torcher device she called a curling iron. "nope but you have to have fun on your birthday and Jace says we can through you a party on the weekend and that he is taking you out for dinner somewhere fancy so be quite and let me make you give Jace a heart attack." And so that's how it went for the next three hours her using product after product and hair thing after hair thing. It was 6:30(half an hour after Izzy said Jace wanted me ready for) when she had finished, and as always it was worth the time I looked amazing I had my hair up in a curly in with come curly pieces falling down. I had smoky eye shadow which made my green eyes pop and I was in a red dress that came under the bust with a black bow and then flared out a bit. "Thanks Izzy it is like always perfect" I said giving my best girlfriend a hug. She shooed me out of the room and told me to have fun.

When I got down stairs I saw that Jace had on dress pants on with a red top on to match my dress "oh my don't you look good in your fancy clothing. Where are we going by the way?" "Thanks you don't look bad yourself and it is a secret the only thing you need to know is that you will love it. And that I am driving you….in the bloodsuckers friend's car…the one who eats dictionary's." And I just had to laugh it was the funniest thing in the world to me; he was talking about the second time we met. When Eric was reading his "poetry". "well we should go we don't want to miss our reservations" reservations for where?" "for the… not going to happen Fray I'm not that stupid and I'm not looking at you till we get there it would break me down because I know you will have puppy dog eyes." "man I thought I had gotten you , oh at by the way I don't have puppy dog eyes but you would break down since you picked this dress out of Isabelle's closet for me and I know you think I look hot in it I could see it in your eyes when I came down." I said getting into the car I heard a "whatever" before I closed the door waiting for Jace to drive to where ever we were going


	7. Birthday Surprise

**Ok so before you read this it sucks….i have no ideas for this and I am going to put it on hold to work on my secret projects so u have been warned and as u will see I am not Cassandra Clare**

We had been in the car for almost an hour now and were heading towards Montauk. I had no idea why we were going there but it was nice me and Jace were just sitting in silence. Not the uncomfortable one but the comfortable one you get with someone you know and love. Jace pulled over and we were here we walked to the cabin we would always go to. It was the third cabin, there was always sand in the sheets and the water was always really cold. But I loved coming here. There was also a family that always came here before I would and I don't know them but I know something is up since they always left cookies for us but the weird thing was that they were blue, but as I said I didn't know them and the cookies were good. Jace took my hand as we walked up to the front door and opened it for me. I walked in and there were two suitcases one with his name on it and one with my name on it. Then I noticed that the cabin was clean I turned to Jace and he spoke for the first time "yes I cleaned the cabin, you those nice people the Jacksons left you cookies and we are staying here for the weekend." He answered my unspoken questions. "Wow Jace I don't know what to say ….thank you this is the best birthday present ever" I said raping my arm around his neck and bearing my head in his neck. "Come on lets go make something for dinner." Then he pulled me towards the kitchen and I knew this was going to be the best birthday ever.


	8. birthday and next months

**Hey people to prove I'm not dead here is a new chapter but it is still short I might do another chapter this week if I get ideas **

Since we didn't get to the beach till 7 I went into the kitchen to get the cookies well Jace went and started a movie for us. I let him pick this time and he surprised me by picking up a movie I really wanted to see, dolphin tail.

I curled up on the couch next to Jace and put a blanket over us well the movie played. It was good but I must have fallen asleep since the next thing I knew Jace was carrying me to my bed.

"Jace please don't leave I want to stay with you" I said sleepily

"don't worry Clare I will always be here for you" he said climbing in next to me.

The net morning I woke up tucked into Jace with his arms protectively around me. I looked at him and remembered that night that changed how I felt about him and how he works

_He was stroking my hair gently_

"_are you still up Clary?" he wisped to me._

"_ya" I answered "can I ask you something?"_

"_Anything" I answered a gene. _

"_Well I wanted to give you something….I know we aren't even considered adults yet and your mom would kill me but I wanted to give you a ring, a promise ring since we can't get married. It symbolises that I promise one day when we are older I will ask you to marry me. You don't even have to where it in your finger I got you a necklace to put it on" he said well he brought out a ring on a chine it was a simple band with a small heart shaped emerald, I guess it is because of my eyes. _

"_Jace" was all I could say before he cut me off _

"_Clary just here me out, before I met you my life was gust about killing demons. I didn't care if I died or not, I wouldn't get attached to anyone because I was told from a young age that love is to destroy. Then I met you, you loved your mom so much that you would do anything to save her. The love for your mom didn't make you weak it made you stronger. I know as long as you love me, I will be at my strongest. You are the first girl I loved, the other girls were just that girls something to do. If you ever left me I would end up dyeing, because not living is better than living without you. Please don't leave me." He said _

"_Jace, I would never leave you. I love you and I will marry you one day. Let's just not tell my mom yet"_

I remembered I like it was yesterday, and I slowly broght my had up to my necklace hidden under my top.

Over the next two days we did absolutely nothing we sat on the couch and watched movies all day or we made out. I was sad when we had to leave but I knew we would have more great times like this.

It has been months since my birthday and we are starting to get in the Christmas split. We put up a big Christmas tree in the library and even though it is only the 3rd there are already presents under the tree. Also since I moved I got a younger half-sister named Jessica. She will be 6 months on Christmas day. My life has been good but I still miss my family.


	9. AU

**Hey everyone sorry this is just an author's note. If you haven't noticed yet I seem to go on book kicks. At first when I started updating it was TMI, then it was PJO, now it is DP so if I have posted this in a story you are reading that means I am not on that kick right now and I just can't seem to come up with ideas right now so the story's will be on hold till I get back into that kick. One of my kicks can last from 1 month to 3 so I don't know when I will get back to the story but just know that I will. Thank you to all have stuck by me and I hope I get ideas for my story's soon. I love everyone who likes to read my story's and has been with me as I grow as a writer. I will be back writing for this book as soon as I am on a different book kick. Also if you ever see this message again or on a different story it means I have changed kicks for the time being. I hope you under stand and keep with me.**

**Booknerd998**


	10. FAIR

**Hey people I'm back! Well here is the next chapter...im Sorry but IM doing a time jump for till like April, since it would be warmer.**

CPoV

It was finally April and Jace and I where going on a date. There was a fair in town and we where going there, lucky for me it was just a date not anywhere fancy so izzy let me get ready on my own. In the end I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, I had a sweeter tied around my waist for if I got cold.

jace came to my room to get me and and he was in jeans and a t-shirt too. Since Christmas jace had turned 19 and I was getting close to 19 myself. well everything at the istatute was going good there was always an empty ness still, but that will always go unsaid of because of Max.

Once we got to the fair Jace graded my hand and pulled me to the played game after game, but didn't win anything.

"Clary come over here I want to win you a big stuff animal since church used your bare as a scratching post!" he yelled even though I was right next to him

"OK" I said going to stand at the side

He payed for three try's, then graded the hammer. Jace oulled it over his shoulder and as he did I saw the edge of a strength run. 'tisk tisk Jace you have to cheat to win' I thought as he smashed the hammer down. It hit the thing and it went up and hit the bell signaling that he had won me a prize. I wasn't happy that he thought he had to use a rune but what ever. I ran over and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me around like we had won something big. As he was setting me down I whispered into his ear

"Nice rune Jace"

he gave me a face and told me to pick a stuffy.

"um..." I said looking at the options from the top "can I get the duck?" I asked the man from the booth. Just as he was getting it jace said

"stop! No! I wont let you get the duck!"

the man turned back to us and gave me a confused look but I was looking at Jace knowing I couldn't let this one go

" Is little Jace afraid of a little duck?"

I asked in a baby voice and him being him he had to play along he hid behind my arm and nodded I just burst out laughing and almost doubled over. Jace stud back up and I was laughing into his chest., he had his arms around me and was smiling too. Once I calmed down I turned back to the man in the booth and said

" can I get the dog then?"

I turned back to jace

"or are you scared of puppy's too?"

"nope" and with that we went to go on the rides

**How was that I plan to make this a two parter and something is going to happen well riding a ride... But what is it? Anyway sorry for such a long wait and review you know you want to!**

**p.s I found this girl who sang a song on youtube and love it it is called warrior check it out**


End file.
